Drink Up Me Hearties
by HashDash23
Summary: Captain Rachel Berry and her first mate Santana Lopez have been victims of a mutiny. In their plan to get a new ship to track down 'The Gold Star' so that Rachel can re-claim it, Santana meets Brittany, a blonde who catches her attention in all the right ways however Santana still has major feelings for her old love back aboard 'The Star'. Rachel also falls in love, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

"Fine day isn't it Lopez?"

"It's lovely Captain but, could you please help bucket this water. If we want to stay afloat that is."

Captain Rachel Berry sighed but obliged sliding down the rope and splashing into the water that was currently filling the bottom of her boat.

You see Rachel and her first mate Santana Lopez had been the victims of a mutiny by the third-in-command of Rachel's ship 'The Gold Star'.

After being stranded on an island, a sword and a pistol each, two pieces of ammo between them they were left for dead. However the crew of the 'Gold Star' failed to notice that there was a lifeboat on the island left to rot after its previous owners had met their demise.

With a slight adjustment, a lot of swearing and threats, the boat was fit to journey the seas... sort of.

As the boat had been just in view of the small province they sprung a leak.

The two had been bucketing for a very long time.

"Captain do you know which province this is?" Santana asked wiping her brow. Santana was rather tan, the mixture of Hispanic blood and hot days on the sea. She was dressed in black boots, black pants and white shirt, a hat sat loosely on her head covering some of her black hair which was braided.

"I have the feeling that it is Schuster's" Rachel replied.

The Captain was dressed similar to her first mate with the addition of a red vest.

"How do you know?"

"The amount of pirate skeletons on the rocks"

Santana looked and saw a bout 10 skeletons hanging from the neck the sight sent a shiver up her spine.

By the time the two reached the dock they have given up on trying to save the boat.

"Well Lopez it looks like we may need a new ship"

"Captain we needed a new ship when we lost the star" Santana sighed her Captain could be rather odd sometimes.

"Mmm but how to get a new ship is the bigger question" Rachel said walking forward.

"What was the original ques...you know what, don't worry" Santana followed Rachel shaking her head.

"I've got it!" Rachel snapped her fingers "Schuster has a niece doesn't he? Well what we do is kidnap her send him a nice little letter saying if he wants her back then he needs to have a ship prepared for us then to Tortuga we go"

"It sounds like it could work, but how do we give her back?"

"Jeez Lopez do I have to do all the thinking?"

"Captain I'm just trying to collect the fine details like, do you even know Schuster's niece looks like?"

Rachel went to answer but stopped herself how confident look being replaced with one of confusion.

"I guess we have hit a snag" Rachel said.

However Santana didn't hear her as the first mate's attention having been captured by a particularly beautiful young woman walking past.

"Captain I have a small business to attend to, if you'll excuse me"

Santana moved slowly towards the lady who caught her eye. The other woman was tall although only slightly taller than Santana, her blonde hair hung down her back. The blondes dress was long as was proper, it was also rather fancy.

Santana looked at her clothes the dirty white shirt, ratty pants, old boots topped off with her hat. She was a pirate and looked like one.

However before she could turn away realising the mistake she had made the woman spoke to her.

"Excuse me, miss" the blonde said moving forward.

"Yes ma'am" Santana tipped her hat and gave nervous smile at the blonde.

"Is that your friend talking to herself?"

Santana turned around and sure enough there was Rachel talking to herself, pacing.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is my friend. I think she's been out at sea for far too long at least without a proper ship" Santana smiled at the blonde.

"Yes, I saw your boat as you came to dock. I'm Brittany by the way"

"I'm Santana and my friend is Rachel"

"Wait, Rachel Berry?"

"Captain Rachel Berry" was shouted towards the two.

"Right... she is Captain Rachel Berry, the captain of 'The Gold Star', the most fearsome pirate to ever sail the high seas. That is her" Brittany said.

"Yes, she is"

"Does that make you... oh my your Santana Lopez!"

Santana was shocked, hardly anyone knew of the first mate. It was always the ship, the captain and then it was just the crew.

"You know who I am?"

"Your reputation precedes you" Brittany smiled at the shocked look on the Latina's face.

Santana didn't know what to say before she could figure anything out a voice shocked her.

"Brittany!"

Santana looked and saw the one person no pirate wanted to see, William Schuster.

"Brittany I've... I've got to go"

Santana ran off leaving a confused blonde behind.

However as she was fleeing, Santana heard Brittany shout "Coming Uncle", Rachel who had, wisely, ducked into hiding also heard.

"Captain" Santana hissed, trying to locate Rachel.

"In here Lopez!"

Santana looked at the sign above the shop where Rachel had hidden, it read blacksmith.

"I see you found a new girl"

"Did you also see who she was?" Santana flopped down into a nearby chair.

"The last girl you had took part in our mutiny, betraying you. Can you do the same to Schuster's niece?"

"I don't see how I would be betraying her"

"This newfound attraction may be our key into getting what we need" Rachel looked uncharacteristically sympathetic.

"I'll do whatever I have to Captain as long as she's not hurt, at least not physically"

"I swear on all my honour" Rachel swore.

"Alright, give me one good reason I shouldn't get Schuster's men" the pirates heard before the distant sound of a gun being cocked.

Rachel raised her hands and slowly turned to face the person, woman actually.

Rachel took in her appearance short, choppy blonde hair, piercing hazel eyes and then the captain's view was obstructed by the barrel of the gun.

"Lopez how come you got the warm blonde and I get the one who's ready to kill?" Rachel asked as the first mate came to stand beside her.

"It's just your luck Captain"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers! Thank you to who reviewed and I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try and update once a week, barring school issues. I'll let you know as time goes on but enjoy this chapter.**

**Peace out! :)**

"Well... what do I need to say to get you to put down the gun" Rachel asked slightly nervous as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

The blonde hesitated but lowered the gun however she kept it at her side, ready.

Without the gun in her face Rachel is able to see the girl.

"Well I'll be, Fabray, it's been a while" Rachel let out a chuckle

"Wait, Quinn Fabray? Wow, you got hot"

"Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Of all blacksmith shops you had to pick this one" Quinn smiled un-cocking the gun.

"God I haven't seen you since we were ten" Santana said.

"Yes, well you ran off to be a pirate".

"And you ran off to be a blacksmith?" Rachel asked looking around is the store.

"It was the only thing that seemed interesting at the time" Quinn sighed.

"Hey Fabray, do you still have a pull with that crazy Sylvester lady?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Think that you get her to lend you the 'Cherrio'?" Rachel asked picking up one of the swords.

"I'll try, but you might want to continue with your original plan just in case"

"Okay" Rachel looked at Santana before sighing.

"Come with me Lopez"

Rachel clutched Santana's hand and slowly pulled out of the shop and towards the woods

"Captain where are we going?".

"There's a freshwater spring just in the words you need to get cleaned up".

"Why do I need to get cleaned up?"

"Because to woo her, Lopez you need to look good she's not like..."

"Don't say her name" Santana barked

"Okay well it's not like she who must not be named, she was a pirate, she understood you, this one however is a socialite, she needs serious wooing".

"Captain I'm a pirate, I should look like one"

"You can still look like a pirate Lopez" Rachel sighed "just look like a clean one".

Santana sighed but stripped, Rachel had seen her body before, it didn't matter.

While Santana bathed, Rachel tried to get some of the dirt out of Santana's clothes.

Santana dried herself by lying in the sun. As she lay there she thought of the woman on the ship.

The blonde hair, brown eyes, calloused hands- rough from the work she did on the sea.

The blonde was shorter than Santana, she also wasn't always a pirate.

The blonde had been a rich heiress but after refusing to listen to her father about how a young woman should behave, the blonde ran and after wandering her province, becoming a pickpocket to get by Rachel bought her on to the 'Gold Star'.

"Lopez you and your clothes are dry, I'm going to he find Fabray" Rachel snapped Santana out of her thoughts.

"I'll go find Brittany"

"Good luck Lopez"

Rachel sighed and walked back to the blacksmith's shop.

"Fabray" Rachel called.

"Berry I spoke to Becky Jackson she will talk to Sylvester then report back to me".

"You lied to Lopez before, you said you haven't seen me since we were 10".

"Lopez doesn't need to know what happened between us".

"Because I'm a pirate?" Rachel snapped.

"No because I'm not!" Quinn stood in front of the captain

"Then come with me, join the crew"

"Really?" Quinn scoffed.

"What's stopping you?"

Quinn searched your brain to something to stop her however her mind blanked when she found a pair of lips on hers.

Quinn tangled her hands into Rachel's hair, knocking off the hat that was perched on the pirates head.

"There is nothing stopping me, I'll join you"

"Excellent" Rachel gave a genuine smile.

"Captain we have a ship, the Cheerio is ready" Santana busting moment the captain and the blacksmith shared.

"Fabulous Lopez, let's go".

"There is one issue" Santana came further into the shop and her hand was being grasped by wide eyed Brittany.


End file.
